Queen of My Heart
by ivoryebonykeys
Summary: When Shadow finds a strange music box, it leaves him with a sudden urge to confess his true feelings through singing and but what happens when Amy comes into the picture? Songfic.


I'm in total boyband mode, listening to all boys of my childhood and when I came across _Westlife- Queen of My Heart_, I thought of Shadow and Amy. I seriously need help, I'll ship anyone with anything.

I don't own any Sonic characters, they all belong to SEGA.  
I don't own the song either; property of _Westlife._

* * *

The skies blossomed with colour as the bright pink colours slowly passed over Station Square and the sun began to set as I viewed over the horizon. It was the bright shade of pink that reminded me of a good friend of mine who bubbled with sweetness and wore a heart of youth; Amy Rose. With eyes as green as jade, her frame accentuated by her long, soft quills and a voice sweet as a songbird.

Straightening out my tuxedo jacket, my ears picked up on the faint music that poured out into the sky from the nearest banquet hall where Rouge's party was being held. As I watched the young couples dance across the large dance floor lighted up by a large crystal chandelier, I watched as Rose was approached by multiple suitors who asked her in favour of a dance. I watched Rose dance in her graceful manner adorned a blue dress that hugged against her bodice and flowed out from her waist with multiple gems twinkling on her dress as the light brought out her beauty. I felt my heart grow heavy and I walked out in the night air to find somewhere to be in peace and here I was in a quiet field. It has been a few years since she first strung her fingers along my heart strings and since that day, I began to fall for the young beauty.

_Was I really jealous of all those clowns that approached her?_

_So here we stand  
__In our secret place  
__With a sound of the crowd  
__So far away_

My thoughts had gotten the best of me when I noticed that the sun had set to rest and sky was enveloped in a dome of darkness alight by the stars. Taking in a breath of this rare perfect scene of peace, my mind once again was evaded by thoughts of Rose; her graceful dancing on New Year's Eve, her velvet laugh as she dabbed her milkshake's whipped cream on my nose and her sweet voice that sang Cream to sleep.

_And you take my hand  
__And it feels like home  
__We both understand  
__It's where we belong_

Letting out a growl under my breath, a sudden rustling of leaves caught my attention and averting my eyes away from the glowing sky, a sharp jolt of pain shot through my head from the sudden force; it was a painful blow.

"Who the-!" I growled as I turned to where the attack came from.

No one was in sight; sharply turning around to avoid another attack, a bright glow radiated from the shadows of the field. A Chaos Emerald? No, it was too big to be one. Moving closer so the white light, the mysterious object began to take its shape as a box; slipping my hand into the shadows, I took a good grip on the box and pulled it out. It was unusual box; it was light for a big shape, made from purple amethyst, cravings of the music notes adorned the top of the box and a bronze crank. Inspecting all sides of the box, it didn't seem to be related to G.U.N or Eggman and as my curiosity began to get stronger, I slowly began to turn the crank.

I felt all my burdens melt away as I listened to a surreal sweet melody that poured out of music box. As I continued to turn the crank, the top began to slowly open to release a brighter light than the aura surrounding the box automatically making me close my eyes. The music was hypnotizing and the light sent a spark of warmth through me when suddenly a young female's voice began to fade into the music.

_**Speak the words of song, release  
Thy love to her for she  
Will speak her words of truth to thee,  
Take a leap of faith and you will see.**_

The song continued as a small white glowing ball of light began to rise up from the bottom of the box and suddenly the box shattered into the pieces and the ball of light suddenly shot past my view and began to pierce through my chest. Letting out an agonizing scream, the pain grew worse as the light pushed farther into my chest and disappear returning the park to its present night setting. Doubling over onto my knees, my body slammed against the grassy field grounds and my sight slowly faded to black.

_So how do I say?  
__Do I say goodbye?  
__We both have our dreams  
__We both wanna fly_

I must be dead, it seemed the most believable reason; I haven't seen a glimpse of light nor have any idea for how long I stayed trapped in darkness. I couldn't believe this; my life was cut short from a silly music box with lights, who would've thought? This probably was something Eggman pulled out of his sleeve and decided to get back at me, getting me out of the picture for good.

_Rose… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away from me, please forgive me. If you find me, leave me; for what I've done to you, I don't deserve your affections._

"You're not dead, Shadow." said a little female voice.

I saw nothing but darkness but the voice filled the dark void and my ears as I continued to listen. If I could speak, I would but instead my lips were sealed shut and I was forced to listen to the young female.

_So let's take tonight  
__To carry us through  
__The lonely times_

"My name is Twileanne, the keeper of music and harmony. Now listen carefully, the music box you found in the field wasn't just an ordinary music box but _mine_; I had accidently dropped it from the heavens and I feared to think that it would end up into another immortal's hands and unfortunately it did. Now that you have opened my music box, you have been blessed with the gift of song but I must warn you, you may be an immortal creation but you were not naturally born to handle this power; you must try your best to control it for your emotions will also come into play." The voice said calmly.

_Gift of song? Control my emotions? This was just ludicrous nonsense._

"It's your choice to believe it or not, Shadow, but eventually you will see for yourself. The only way to release your gift is to find yourself and although you clear the path to make others happy, one is particular isn't happy." she said.

_Who? What are you talking about?_

"That's for you to find out. Well, Shadow, this is where we part; good luck and sooner you find yourself, the sooner I get my music box back, dear." the voice gave a small laugh and faded away.

_I'll always look back  
__As I walk away  
__Its where we  
__Will last for eternity_

I began to feel my body slowly release from the darkness wrapped around me although it continued to try and hold me down, it grew weak and began to disintegrate and my body went into a sudden series of shaking and jittering.

"Shadow! Please, Shadow! Wake up!" pleaded a young female's voice.

Opening my eyes to reality, my head began to spin and ache almost like I was in a drunken stupor. A dark silhouette blocked over the bright moonlight and as my eyes grew out from a blur, multiples colours grew into place and I was staring at a pink angel. Her eyes stung with worry and her lips whimpered as she continued to check my body for injuries.

"Shadow, can you hear me?" Rose asked as she held my face in her hands.

_And all of our tears  
__Will be lost in the rain_

Letting out an incoherent reply, she threw her arms around my neck and pulled herself against me; hugging her body against mine snapped me out of the haziness and my cheeks burned red. The pain in my head began to subside as her vanilla scented aroma filled my atmosphere and her soft skin pressed just mine. I had never let her get this close to me but seeing how much of a fool I was to push her away from me just because I couldn't accept the fact that I loved her made me wrap my arms around her, never wanting to let go of her.

"I thought you were dead! I couldn't find a pulse." Rose said as she sat back up on grass and pushed her side bangs away from her face, "I couldn't find you in the hall so I came looking for you."

Giving out a small chuckle, I rubbed my forehead and spoke, "Amy, you are just the most amaz-!"

_When I find my way  
__Back to your arms again  
__But until that day_

I was suddenly caught off guard by a sudden pain in my throat and began to go in a fit of coughing. Grasping at my throat, I felt an unusual feeling trying to pry through my mouth. Rose watched in confusion as she patted my chest to help the pain pass. Wrapping her arms around me, she helped pull me up as I used her as a support to stand.

"Take deep breaths, Shadow." Rose said.

_You know you are  
The queen of my heart_

As I took in my first breath, I took a glance at the lovely rose who held me in my hands, sending my heart into a thumping race. I felt a warm aura surround me and almost like a change in my personality, a spark of happiness erupted in my chest.

"Shadow…?" Rose asked softly.

"So let's take tonight_!"_ I suddenly belted out sending Rose into a spasm of fright as she backed away from me and had a look of shock plastered on her face.

_And never let go  
__While dancing we'll kiss  
__Like there's no tomorrow_

What the hell was I doing? I tried to cover my mouth to stop me from singing but it didn't stop but only made me sing the lyrics louder. Rose stared at me in awe and wonderment and tried her hardest to not laugh.

_As the stars sparkle down  
__Like a diamond ring  
__I'll treasure this moment_

"_Till we meet again…"_ I sang softly into the night air with the stars twinkling around us like me and Rose were the only ones on Earth.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the warm aura and the force in my throat past. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Amy watching me carefully and she slowly moved my hands away from my mouth; feeling a rush of embarrassment, I looked away from her.

"I don't know what that was, Shadow but I didn't know you had such a beautiful voice or liked _Westlife _for that matter." Rose giggled.

I turned to respond but once again, the warm aura came over as I took in her vanilla scent again and I continuously slapped my hands over my mouth but my arms suddenly kept snapping back to my sides. There was no stopping it and I decided that I might as well go with it in; I let out a small chuckle and held out my hand for hers. My lips parted and a melodic voice poured out.

_But no matter how far  
__Or where you may be  
__I just close my eyes  
__And you're in my dreams_

Daintily, she placed her hand in mine and I pulled her closer to me; placing my free hand on her waist, she placed hers on my shoulder and I led us into a dance around the star lit fields. Swaying across the field, the lush grass brushed against our legs and the night breeze blew against Rose's quills filling the air with vanilla. Pulling away from her and a good grip on her hand, I gently spun her around causing her dress to flow with the breeze. Bringing her back into my arms, her eyes twinkled like the glowing jades they were under moonlight as I whispered the song in her ear.

_And there you will be  
__Until we meet  
__I'll always look back  
__As I walk away_

Gently picking her off the ground by the waist and spinning her around as her arms were held in place on my shoulders; she let out a small giggle and I placed her back on the ground. Leading her back into the dance, her eyes seemed distracted; turning my head in her direction, a swarm of fireflies danced around in the open air. I saw then often whenever I came here for peace and with their light, they brightened up the field even in the darkest of nights.

_Its where we  
__Will last for eternity  
__And all of our tears  
__Will be lost in the rain_

The fireflies began to scatter and fly around us brightening our atmosphere and Rose's smile. The grass glistened to gold and highlighted Rose's features beautifully; it made me wonder if this moment was real or not. Her eyes travelled back to mine and she laid her head down on my chest; as I softly sang to her, my heart beat began to slow as she made the sparks flow through me again. The young flower would never cease to amaze me, whether she slept or was awake, Rose would always make my heart flutter and stop my breathing.

_When I find my way  
__Back to your arms again  
__But until that day  
__You know you are_

"_The queen of my heart"_ I whispered lovingly to her.

Spinning her once again, I brought her back again and gently dipped her; tracing my fingers across her throat. Kissing the side of her slender neck and teasing her as I continued to leave butterfly kisses down her collarbone, I watched as she bit her lip in ecstasy and brought her back up. Tilting her face up to my eye level, her eyes shimmered in a way I had never seen before; so much love and joy were encapsulated in this little rose.

_I'll always look back  
__As I walk away  
__Its where we  
__Will last for eternity_

The warm aura began to slowly cease its control over me and my lips stayed still as the song played in the breeze, beautifully sung by Twileanne. Looking down at Rose, her lips were dangerously close to mine and her warm breath escaped her plump pink lips and brushed against my lips. Brushing my thumb along her bottom lip, she moved closer and gingerly nuzzled against my muzzle.

_And all of our tears  
__Will be lost in the rain  
__When I find my way  
__Back to your arms again_

Lacing my fingers through her petite hand, I kissed it and spoke, "Standing in front of me right now is every perfect thing a man could ever want in a woman and I promise you, Rose, if you stay with me, I'll never stop loving you."

She slowly closed the space between us, fireworks exploded at the bottom of my stomach. Her lips were as sweet as strawberries and without a second thought, her taste began to drive me crazy and want her more. I felt her love pulse through my veins as our lips brushed intensely against each other. I couldn't picture myself being with anyone else but Rose as the vision of our friendship flashed past my mind. Her hands gripped at my tuxedo lapel facings and pulled me closer to her shooting my eyes open; what a woman! A small moan escaped her lips causing me to turning our sweet innocent pecks to sensual kisses.

_But until that day  
__You know you are  
__The queen of my heart_

It was bliss until my eyes began to sting and I opened my eyes to find a bright white light slowly erupt from my chest. Rose was in shock as she watched the light burst from my chest making me cringe from the pinch of pain. The same ball of light that entered my chest from before had been released which floated between me and Rose and it suddenly shot up through the night air and into the heavens. Looking back at Rose, I saw that she was the one wasn't happy; we both needed to make each other happy. As the Ultimate Lifeform, I never thought that I would ever fall in love with a simple rose.

Pulling her closer towards me, Rose reached up to my ear, "I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog." she whispered as she pulled me into another heart-racing kiss.


End file.
